Computing devices typically include various functionalities that can be updated from time to time. For example, a component device of a computing device (e.g., a graphics card, a data storage device, an input device, and so forth) can be associated with a device driver that enables the component device to function in the context of the computing device. A manufacturer or other entity associated with the component device can issue an update to the device driver, such as to fix a software bug, solve a compatibility issue, enhance functionality of the component device, and so on. The update can be installed on the computing device to replace or augment a previous version of the device driver.
Similarly, a software application installed on a computing device can be updated. For example, an operating system developer can issue an update to the operating system, such as to fix a security vulnerability, fix a bug, and so forth. Determining which updates to install on a computing device, and how to install the updates, involves a number of considerations.